The accurate detection of early stage cancer is critical to improve patient care by developing cancer specific interventions to avert invasion, metastatic dissemination and subsequent advanced disease. The National Cancer Institute's Division of Cancer Prevention has established the Early Detection Research Network (EDRN), a multi-institutional consortium endeavoring to improve methods for detecting cancer at its earliest state. The EDRN has developed into an international research program of substantial charge and scope that supports and facilitates a broad spectrum of research activities, particularly the development and validation of molecular and genetic tools for the accurate detection of early stage cancer as well as methods for primary prevention. Armed with cutting-edge technology, multidisciplinary experts are working together to fulfill the mission of improving patient care. The purpose of the Gordon Conference on New Frontiers in Cancer Detection and Diagnosis is to bring together junior and senior physicians and scientists with expertise in basic, translational and clinical oncology, was well as experts in computational geology, biotechnology and informatics in a unique nurturing environment conducive to forging partnerships. Such a setting provides a unique opportunity and venue for intense discussion and evaluation of cancer research, establishing the merit of research priorities, and advancement of the field through newly established collaborations. In an atmosphere focused on uniting biology, oncology and technology, physicians and scientists will have an opportunity to collaboratively develop clinical applications to improvement of patient care.